


Dewy Morning

by seraphicradiance (foxiea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Nervous Keith, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/seraphicradiance
Summary: "Come on Shiro, I can take it.  It's not like you'll be getting any in space," Keith whines, petulant."Don't remind me," Shiro replies with a groan.  He traces the line of Keith's lip with his thumb, trying to commit the details of his face - flushed and wanton - to memory.  "You've no idea how hard leaving is going to be, remembering all those beautiful sounds you made last night."-Keith and Shiro, the morning Shiro leaves on the Kerberos Mission.





	Dewy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this for a kinktober prompt but as it developed it was diverging too much from the prompt. I liked it too much to can it, so here you go.

Like clockwork, Shiro wakes with the rising of the sun.  It's a military habit, drilled into him over countless years; one he can't break even when off duty. 

The early morning light filters through the walls of the tent, tinting everything in a red hue.  Keith is curled up in Shiro's arms, his face uncharacteristically peaceful in sleep, and Shiro can't resist planting a kiss on his forehead.  Keith stirs at the touch, eyes fluttering open to look up at him through a haze of sleep.  

"Good morning," Shiro whispers, ducking his head to bring his lips to Keith's.  He stops just short of the kiss, giving Keith the opportunity to pull away, should he have changed his mind. 

Keith closes the distance.  It's just a brush of the lips at first, and then Keith's lips move against Shiro's almost languidly.  He sighs in contentment when they part, and huddles against Shiro's chest.

Shiro cards his fingers through Keith's hair, enjoying the sensation of Keith's warm breath ghosting over his bare skin.  Shiro's other hand drifts down Keith's back, as Keith begins pressing lazy kisses up his chest.  Shiro hums pleasantly.  There's a brush of fabric against his thigh, a weight there, and Shiro feels his lips spread into a mischievous grin.

"Good morning," he repeats, implication dripping from his tone this time.  Keith flushes, panic in his eyes as he looks up at Shiro. 

"I'm sorry," he says, "I-"

"Shh," Shiro says, stopping Keith in his tracks.  "You have nothing to apologise for, understand?"  Keith's eyes are still wide, but he nods his head slowly.  Shiro smiles at him, and dips down to kiss him on the cheek.  "Can I touch you?" He whispers. 

"Yes," Keith gulps, relaxing against him.  "Yes, please."

Keith's whole body shudders when Shiro palms him through his pants, and he keens when the pressure leaves.  Shiro's deft fingers quickly hook underneath the waistband of his pants, and tug.  Keith has to shuffle a bit for them to come off, but it's worth it when Shiro's hand wraps around his bare cock and his vision sparks.

"Can you fuck me again?" Keith asks, breathless, and Shiro can't believe how turned on he is by a single question.  He hums, dropping kisses at the corners of Keith's mouth.  He presses a finger gently against Keith's hole, and Keith can't hide the flash of pain in his eyes.  Shiro draws his hand away.

"You'll need some more time to recover from last night," he says.

"Come on Shiro, I can take it.  It's not like you'll be getting any in space," Keith whines, petulant.

"Don't remind me," Shiro replies with a groan.  He traces the line of Keith's lip with his thumb, trying to commit the details of his face - flushed and wanton - to memory.  "You've no idea how hard leaving is going to be, remembering all those beautiful sounds you made last night."

Keith squeaks, a sound Shiro has never heard from him before, as blush darkens his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  Shiro lets out a fond chuckle, and it takes Keith a few moments to regain his composure.

"Hey," he says, smiling up at him.  It's that soft, genuine smile, the one only Shiro gets to see.  "You know I'll be here when you get back, right?"

Shiro's face falls into his signature frown.  "Keith," he says slowly.  "I don't expect you to wait for me.  Two years is a long time, and I want you to be happy."

Keith scowls in response.  " _You_ make me happy.  I don't need anyone else."

Shiro knows better than to fight a battle he can't win, so he leaves the conversation there and turns his attentions back to Keith's erection.  A brush of his thumb against the head and Keith's whining transforms from petulant into needy and insistent.  Shiro strokes him gently, far too slow to be anything other than teasing.  Keith moans his name, voice heady with lust.

"Please, Shiro," he cries, canting his hips off the ground.  "Please, fuck me."

Shiro shakes his head.  "I don't want to hurt you.  I need you to trust me on this one, Keith.  Let me take care of you."

Keith lets out a whimper, but bites hip lip and says nothing.  Shiro's fingers find his hair, and his blunt nails run down his scalp in the way that makes Keith shiver.  "Good boy," Shiro says.  Keith's cock pulses at his words, but Shiro lets go of it and places both hands on his cheeks, capturing his lips in a slow, deep kiss.  Keith gasps against his mouth like a man deprived of oxygen.  Shiro slips his tongue past Keith's lips, licking inside his mouth, and Keith tilts his head back, taking him in deeper.

Shiro's fingers trace a path down Keith's chest and grip his cock firmly - no teasing this time,  he gets straight to pumping - just to hear Keith moan into him.  Shiro devours the sounds greedily, varying his pace to see how the pitch changes; smearing precome over the tip to hear the pleading whine his voice morphs into.

Shiro breaks the kiss, and looks down at Keith.  His hair is sweat-damp, matted against his forehead.  His kiss-swollen lips look soft and perfect.  "You're beautiful," Shiro says without thinking, and hates how surprised he sounds.  Keith startles, his cheeks growing even darker at the words. 

"No," he says.  "I'm not."

"Yes.  You.  Are."  Shiro punctuates each word with a kiss, making his way down Keith's chest.  "Beautiful."  A kiss below his belly button.  "Amazing."  A kiss to the tip of his cock, which has Keith shuddering.  "Perfect."  His mouth closes around the tip of Keith's cock, smirking at the surprised garble that leaves Keith.  He licks around the head slowly, relishing Keith's taste. 

"Shiro," Keith moans, reverence in his voice.  "Feels so good."

Shiro hums, and takes Keith in his hand, stroking from the base to just beneath his own lips.  He continues to lap at the head, enjoying the way Keith's hips tremble in response.  He pulls his mouth off, and licks a long stripe down the underside of Keith's cock, his tongue swirling around the thick of it. 

"Fuuuck, Shiro, please," Keith whines.

He takes Keith in his mouth again, inching his cock further slowly, until his nose presses against skin.  Shiro's name spills from Keith's lips; a mantra, a prayer.  When Shiro swallows around him, he can't stop his hips bucking.  Shiro doesn't stop, but his large hands press down against his hips, keeping him still.

Shiro mouth is so hot, tongue so wet, and the image of him between Keith's thighs, suckling on his cock, has Keith almost ready to burst.  It's not quite enough though.  "Stop," Keith says, breathless, and Shiro looks up at him questioningly, but does as requested.

"Please, Shiro," Keith pants.  He shifts onto his back, spreading his thighs out and tilting his hips upwards.  "Please, need something in me."

His eyes are half-lidded, dark with lust; he's biting his lip, and he's honestly the hottest thing Shiro has ever seen.  He doesn't want to say no.

Shiro reaches for the lube.  He pops the cap open, smearing a generous amount onto one finger.  "Tell me if it hurts," he says, and Keith nods eagerly.  

He enters Keith slowly, watching his face carefully.  Keith's jaw tightens, but he doesn't tell him to stop.  Shiro doesn't move his finger until he feels Keith relax, then slides it a bit further, maintaining a slow and steady pace.  When he's pressed in to the knuckle, he crooks his finger, and finds something that has a strangled sound escaping Keith's mouth.

"Good?" Shiro asks, and he can't stop himself smirking. 

Keith nods his head vigorously.  " _Yes_.  Please,  _more_."  Shiro draws the finger back, pushing it in slightly faster this time, and Keith moans, loud, and unashamed.  "Nggh _, Shiro...!_ "

Shiro's own cock is getting painfully hard, but he ignores it to focus solely on Keith's pleasure.  He wraps a hand around Keith's cock again, and strokes it in time with the finger he's pumping inside of Keith.  Keith thrusts up into his fist, a stream of words spilling from his lips, mostly  _Yes_ , and  _Shiro_ , and - just before his orgasm crests -  _Takashi_.  Keith comes with a low groan, spilling over Shiro's hand.

Shiro is content to let him bask in the afterglow while he cleans them up, but as soon as he's disposed of the tissues, Keith is sitting up and pulling him close to kiss him, soft and tender.  "Thank you," he says, and there's a raw note to his voice.

"Keith," Shiro says, smiling softly at him.  "You don't need to thank me.  I enjoyed it.   _A lot._ "  He inclines his head towards the bulge in his pants, and Keith's body tenses when he sees it. 

"Oh," he says, tongue darting out to wet his lips.  He looks at Shiro nervously.  "Do you want me to...?"

Shiro pulls him in for a chaste kiss, running his fingers through the sweat-tangled hair.  "Only if you want to," he answers honestly.  "And only if it's something you're comfortable with."

Keith's muscles relax.  "Maybe not with my mouth, if that's okay...?" 

Shiro kisses him again.  "Of course that's okay.  But I'm happy to just lie here and cuddle, if that's what you'd prefer." 

Keith shakes his head, and he's got that determined look in his eyes.  "I want to," he insists.  He places his palm on Shiro's chest, giving him a gentle push, and Shiro settles his back against the ground.  He lifts his hips when Keith unbuttons his pants, and pulls them down his legs.  Keith wraps his hand around Shiro's shaft, pumping too quickly, and it makes Shiro gasp.

"Slower," he advises, and when Keith changes his pace, "Mm, yeah, like that."  He looks down the long lines of his own body to see Keith, staring at his cock with that same determined look, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  It's the same look Shiro has seen on him in the sim, or when he's helping him study.  It's the look that means Keith is going to  _ace_  this, and any other outcome is unacceptable.  Shiro tosses his head back and swears.

Despite Keith's lack of experience, he proves a sharp study, quickly finding the spots and the rhythms that make Shiro fall apart beneath his fingers.  He comes much sooner than he expected to, the force of it knocking the wind out of him.  He stays on his back, breathing heavily, while Keith returns the favour of cleaning them both up. 

When his post-orgasm high finally fades, Shiro pats his hand against his chest.  "C'mere," he says, and Keith happily obliges, settling into Shiro's embrace.  Shiro presses a kiss to Keith's forehead.  His thumb strokes his cheek idly, and Keith leans into the touch.  Shiro feels the happiest he's ever been in his life.  "I love you, Keith," he says.  Keith sucks in a breath and looks up at him, startled.

"Shiro," he says, his voice trembling.  "I... I can't."

Shiro pulls the boy flush against his chest, rubbing circles into his back.  "I know.  It's okay, Keith.  You don't have to."

Keith sniffles, then buries his face in the crook of Shiro's neck.  "Thank you," he whispers.

They stay like that for a long time; pretending Keith won't wake up the next morning alone, staring up at the sky and pining after a man on an expedition to the edge of the solar system.


End file.
